


Lion's Kiss

by Xenobia



Series: Cherish [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the latter chapters of "Cherish". Nearly two years ago, Eric lost his lover and partner Alan to the Thorns of Death. Now he's dating Ronald Knox and trying to move on. Ronald decides to give him something special on their six-month anniversary. Yaoi, smuff, Eric/Ronald</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I got the feels for this pairing after writing the latest chapter of "Cherish" and since they are a side pairing and I didn't want to distract overly from Grell/Undertaker, I decided to write a separate little ficlet featuring them.

# "Lion's Kiss"

## An Eric/Ronald Kuroshitsuji fanfic

 

**_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters therein belong to Yana Toboso. I make no profit from the writing of this fanfiction, and it is strictly for entertainment purposes only._ **

 

~***~

 

Eric juggled his groceries as he unlocked his apartment door, and he kicked it open for lack of free hands. Carrying the groceries over to the counter, he set them down and then he began to put them away. As he walked to the refrigerator with the perishables tucked under his arm, he dug his phone out of his blazer pocket and quick-dialed his boyfriend. It rang several times before a sleepy voice answered.

 

"Mmm...h'llo?"

 

"Still in bed, ya lazy thing?" Eric chuckled. "It's almost noon!"

 

Ronald yawned. "'M a professional sleeper and it's Saturday. No picking."

 

"I s'pose I can give ye a little slack. But speakin' o' what day it is, are we still on fer dinner tonight?"

 

"You know it," agreed the younger reaper, sounding a bit more awake. "I'm even up for lunch _and_ dinner, if ya want me to come over after I get more awake and have a shower. I could pick us up a movie or something."

 

"That'd be nice." Eric put the apples in the fruit bowl and dropped the broccoli in the vegetable keeper. "Come on o'er whenever yer ready, sweetheart."

 

"How do you say things like that without making it sound corny or making me feel girly?" mused Ronald.

 

"Gift of a silver tongue," excused Eric with a smirk.

 

"Yeah, you've definitely got one of those. So what kind of movie do ya want to see?"

 

"Nothin' tragic or fallin' under tha 'romantic comedy' umbrella," suggested the Scotsman. "Other 'n tha', take yer pick."

 

"Gotcha. I should be there in about an hour, babe."

 

"Good. I'll figure ou' what ta make us fer lunch."

 

"Hey, why don't I pick us up something while I'm out?" asked Ronald. "There's a burger joint right next to the video store on my side of town."

 

"Tha' would be fine," agreed Eric. "Jus' make sure ya tell 'em ta hold tha lettuce on mine."

 

"Yeah, I know. Meat and potatoes man." Ronald yawned again. "Well, I'll let you go so I can get my coffee on. See you in a little while."

 

"See ya then."

 

Eric hung up the phone and resumed putting his groceries away. His gaze flicked to the picture of himself and Alan hanging on the wall over the window dividing the kitchen from the dining area, and he paused as a wave of familiar nostalgia struck him. It still hurt, but not as bad as it used to. Ronnie's affections were helping to mend his broken heart, and Eric knew that his deceased partner wouldn't want him to be alone.

 

"At least I'm wi' someone I know ye like, Al," sighed the Scotsman. And Ronald knew Alan would always have a place in Eric's heart. He wasn't jealous or insecure about it, the way other reapers might have been. All he wanted was his fair share of Eric's affection.

 

"I think...maybe I'm startin' ta love him," Eric admitted aloud. "Well, I know I _love_ him...always have, same as ye, but ya know wha' I mean."

 

Tonight was his and Ronald's six month anniversary. They'd decided to give it a try after realizing their feelings for each other had evolved from friendship into something more, and ever since the werewolf incident, they'd been going strong. There's was an easy-going relationship, with lots of fun and laughter blended in with the romance. Ron was different from Al in many ways, so Eric could at least be confident that he wasn't falling for him because he reminded him of his previous lover. Height, build and age were about the only things the two had in common...well, that and a gentle touch. Deny though he might, Ronald had a nurturing side to him that tended to come out when someone he liked got injured.

 

Thinking of the way he'd held his hand the day he had to get shots for his werewolf bite, Eric smiled. "Dinnae worry, Alan." He reached up and touched the image of his deceased lover's face. "Ronnie takes good care o' me, jus' like yeh did."

 

~xox~

 

"Dammit, I'm running late." Ronald checked his watch again as he tried to navigate the noon weekend traffic. He was nearly there, but he'd run into a traffic jam after leaving the movie rental and now he was a half hour behind schedule. "Can't even make it to a date on time. Is it some kind of curse or something?"

 

Mention of a curse made him think of Alan, and he compressed his lips. He hadn't meant to go there. The one difficult thing about dating Eric Slingby was worrying about accidentally bringing something up that might trigger his memory of watching helplessly as his former partner succumbed to the Thorns of Death. Ronald knew Eric gave him all the affection he could, but it could be years before he got over Alan's death. Hell, he might _never_ get over it completely...and Ronald didn't really expect him to. Alan had been his friend too, and it stung sometimes to think of him.

 

"Thank you," he sighed as his lane began to move again. Traffic in the more modernized Shinigami realm was much heavier than on the mortal side, where they still used the horse and buggy as the primary road transportation.

 

Ronald pulled into the parking garage of Eric's apartment building and he found his spot next to the Scotsman's gold sedan. At first he felt guilty about using Alan's old parking spot, but Eric insisted on it and assured him Alan wouldn't mind.

 

"Must have been tough for him to sell Alan's old car," sighed Ronald as he grabbed the bags of food and the movie. He got out of his orange coupe and he locked it, before heading for the lobby entrance. He waved at the doorman when he greeted him familiarly and he got into the elevator to take it up to the fifth floor. As he waited for it to ascend, Ronald checked the food just in case and he sighed with irritation.

 

"Told 'em to hold the lettuce," he grumbled upon seeing that both burgers had a leaf of the stuff in it. He quickly acted to correct the problem, opening one of them to remove the leaf before wrapping it back up again. The elevator stopped on his floor and he stepped around the reaper waiting on the other side when it opened.

 

"Hey Walter," greeted Ronald upon recognizing the neighbor from across the hall. "What's shaking?"

 

"I got called in," grumbled the ponytail-wearing brunet. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to go on call this weekend."

 

Ronald winced. "Yeah, that sucks. Well, maybe they won't keep ya for too long."

 

"Maybe. Say hi to Eric for me."

 

Ron gave a "Death" salute with his free hand. "See ya around."

 

Walter got into the elevator and Ronald waved at him before crossing the hall to Eric's apartment door. He had a key to it, just as Eric had a key to his, but he knocked out of courtesy before opening the door and going in.

 

"I come bearing goodies," he called out, shutting the door behind him.

 

Eric strolled in from the living room and he gave him one of his sexy smiles. "Tha food smells good too," he teased, closing the distance to give him a brief hug and a kiss on the lips. "Go ahead an' put it on tha table, while I get us some beers."

 

Ronald nodded and his eyes followed the retreating Scotsman as he made his way into the dining room. Damn, those tan pants he was wearing molded just right to his ass—

 

"Oof!"

 

He'd run into the table. Ron winced and rubbed his stomach where it had collided with the edge of the surface. He blushed a little when Eric poked his head through the kitchen window. "Ye a'right there, Ronnie?"

 

"Fine," answered the younger reaper. He put the bags on the table and got out the burgers and chips. "I uh...just ran into the table." He looked at his boyfriend a little sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Got distracted by a sexy Scotsman's ass."

 

"Is tha' so?" Eric chuckled. "Wull, tell tha other Scotsman ta back off, a'fore I kick his 'sexy arse'."

 

"I'll be sure to warn him," teased Ronald back. His eyes latched onto Eric's exposed clavicle and the thin gold chain resting against it. He loved it when the man left a few top buttons of his shirt open like that, and the cream shirt provided a nice contrast to his tanned skin. It made him want to lick him.

 

Eric vanished back into the kitchen again, freeing Ronald of the spell. The younger blond shook himself out of it with a sigh. Yup...sexual frustration was becoming a regular thing for him, these days. They'd been taking it slow for all these months and they hadn't gone all the way, yet. That surprised Ronald a bit, but Eric knew he was a virgin and he seemed content to just make out until Ronald felt ready.

 

_~Problem is, I've been ready for like three months now. Maybe I ought to just tell him flat-out to do me.~_

Ronald un-tucked his black, orange-logo t-shirt and he tugged it down over his jeans to hide the swelling of his crotch. All it took was the thought of making out with Eric to get him hot, and it was kind of embarrassing. He finished setting out the food and he grinned and winked at Eric as the older reaper came around from the kitchen with two freshly opened beer bottles.

 

"Told ya I'd get you hooked on that brand," he said in reference to the beer. It was a lager, really, and he'd suggested it to Eric one night when they were discussing the best brews.

 

"Aye, tha Dutch make a good brew," confessed Eric as he handed Ronald's over to him and set down the coasters. He tilted his head as he read the logo on Ron's t-shirt. "Yer really proud o' yer job, aren't ya?"

 

Ronald looked down at the words on his shirt, which read: "SDA: Shinigami Dispatch Association, your death is our business." He shrugged and smirked. "Why shouldn't I be? Our department's got all the cool kids."

 

Eric chuckled and sat down. He sprinkled some salt on his chips. "Tha' they do. Thanks fer pickin' up lunch, Ronnie."

 

"No problem." Ronald squeezed some ketchup from the condiment package onto his spread wrapper for dipping his chips. "So what are we having for dinner tonight?"

 

"Baked cod an' broccoli," answered Eric after swallowing a bite of his burger. "Figured I'd mix it up a little an' try a different vegetable wi' it."

 

"What do you usually serve with it?" asked Ronald.

 

"A side o' potatoes. Had those last night though, so I didnae want ta repeat it."

 

"Cool. I'll help if I can." But cooking wasn't Ronald's forte. He was generally a pizza and burger person. Eric himself had only started cooking again recently after months of frozen dinners and takeout. In Ronald's eyes it was a good thing that he was getting back into cooking again. It had pained him at first...brought back too many memories of cooking with Alan. The Scotsman's culinary skills were surprisingly good, and he liked to treat Ronald to traditional Scottish fare now and then.

 

"Just don't expect me to eat haggis anytime soon," teased the younger reaper. "I know what goes in that stuff."

 

Eric laughed and wiped his mouth. "Nothin' wrong wi' good haggis. If ye ever taste it, ye'll forget all abou' tha ingredients."

 

"Sorry man; some things I just won't do."

 

Eric shrugged. "I'll wear ya down, eventually."

 

~xox~

 

After lunch, Eric took the movie Ronald had brought out of the bag and he smirked at him. "A werewolf film?"

 

The younger reaper relaxed on the couch and grinned at him. "Thought you might appreciate it."

 

The Scotsman laughed softly and shook his head. "I'm beginnin' ta think you'd _like it_ if I transformed inta a lycan, Ronnie."

 

"Nah, 'cause then I couldn't love on ya under a full moon without getting my face bitten off. Now start it up and get back over here; this couch is lonely." He patted the dark brown microfiber couch and he winked at him.

 

With another chuckle, Eric did as requested and he joined Ronald on the couch as the movie began. He put an arm around him and he cupped his chin to turn his head for a kiss. He didn't intend to start snogging him, but as soon as Ronald let his tongue into his mouth, it transformed from a simple kiss into something more heated. Ronald's fingers combed through the older man's wavy blond hair, and he made one of those distressed little sounds of desire in his throat. It prompted Eric to kiss him deeper, and he began to thrust his tongue suggestively, simulating other things he'd like to do but hadn't gotten around to, yet.

 

The movie intro began with the howling of wolves, but neither reaper paid attention.

 

~xox~

 

After spending more time making out than watching the movie, the couple finally came up for air and had a couple more beers. Eric went out on the balcony to smoke one of his cloves while Ron made use of his bathroom, and when he came back in he began the prep work for supper. Ronald helped with minor things like chopping and getting the required seasoning out for him, and once everything was set up to begin cooking, Eric put it back in the fridge for later. They enjoyed a little nap together on the couch, with Ronald sleeping on top of his larger companion. They woke up again when the sun began to set and they both felt hungry enough to start on the cooking.

 

It was a nice meal, but Ronald had come to expect that from his boyfriend when Eric cooked. He wasn't really much of a fish guy, but Eric made some kind of sauce with chopped up hard-boiled eggs to pour over the cod as a finishing touch before putting it in the oven for baking, and it created a delicious sort of crust on the fish. The broccoli he steamed, and afterwards they shared a bowl of ice cream for dessert. Ronald sat straddling Eric's lap in the living room while the evening news of the realm played on the television.

 

"Oi, tha's no' fair," complained Eric when Ronald pretended to get ready to feed him a spoonful, only to pull it away from him and slip it into his own mouth with a smirk. "Cheeky lad."

 

Ron yelped when his partner goosed him, nearly spitting out his ice cream. He shifted into a more comfortable position on top of him and he scooped up another spoonful. "All right, I'll play nice," he promised. He fed Eric the spoonful this time, grinning as the taller man hummed with approval.

 

"Next time you ought to get mango flavor," suggested Ronald. "I like the vanilla with the butterscotch topping you had, though."

 

"Mm, I'm a sucker for butterscotch," confessed Eric after swallowing. "An' cute blonds, too."

 

Ron smirked again and spooned up more for himself. He slowly and deliberately licked the spoon after swallowing the bite, making exaggerated sounds of pleasure in his throat. Eric stared and Ronald saw his throat move as he swallowed. He felt the Scotsman immediately spring a stiffy in his pants, and it pressed intimately against Ron's crotch through their clothing. Eric didn't say anything; instead he took the bowl and the spoon away from Ronald and he set it on the end table beside the lamp.

 

"Something I said?" asked Ron coyly, just before Eric cupped the back of his head and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

 

Ronald sighed with delight. Eric was a man of action and not words, when it came to romantic interactions. It was very different from all the girls Ron used to date. He used to have to be the assertive one, but Eric was...well, he could practically make his toes curl just by kissing him. He demonstrated this quality again, his teeth briefly scraping against Ronald's as he sucked his tongue and purred like the great cat he reminded so many people of. The smaller reaper pushed his fingers through his hair, quickly finding himself sporting wood to match Eric's.

 

That was it...they'd waited for long enough. He was nervous, but Ronald thought they'd been dating long enough for him to be sure he wanted his first time to be with this reaper. He began to unbutton Eric's shirt, baring more of his chest as he caressed his invading tongue with his own. He shifted on top of him, whining a little with that familiar sexual frustration he'd been feeling more and more often. Pressing his crotch harder against the Scotsman's, he slid his hands into the parted material of his shirt and he stroked his palms over his powerful chest and shoulders. He gasped softly when Eric responded by palming his groin to fondle it.

 

"Ronnie," murmured the older reaper breathlessly, breaking the kiss. He took his hand off his package and looked at him with hot, lusty eyes. "I think maybe we should tone it down a notch. I try ta keep mah cock in check most o' tha time but I know mah own limits."

 

Ronald smirked at him, and he finished unbuttoning his shirt. "What if I don't want you to keep it in check, this time? It's our anniversary. Maybe I...don't want to stop."

 

Eric stared at him with an unreadable expression on his handsome face. "Yer sure abou' this?"

 

It was an easy decision to make, even though Ronald was more nervous now than he could ever recall being before. He already knew how this was going to go and he didn't want it any other way. "Oh yeah, I'm sure. Just...uh...try to remember I've never done it before, so I'm prolly not going to be as confident as I usually am."

 

Eric smiled and slid his hands under the smaller blond's shirt. "Ye dinnae need ta be confident," he assured him, his calloused palms gliding over Ronald's stomach and ribcage. "An' I know ye'll be wonderful, Ronnie. Ye've go' instincts ta make up fer a lack of experience."

 

He kissed him then, his fingers gently tweaking Ronald's nipples. A thrill of pleasure and excitement went through him and he moaned into the kiss. Eric fondled the tightened little buds for a moment as his mouth did things to Ronald's that were practically R rated. Groin throbbing in his jeans, the younger man reciprocated the touching, provoking a rumbling purr of approval from his partner. Ronald chirped in surprise when Eric's hands left off his chest to cup his ass, and he was suddenly lifted as the Scotsman got up from the couch. He clung to Eric as he was carried out of the living room and down the hallway as though he weighed nothing, and the next thing he knew, he was in Eric's bedroom.

 

"Been waitin' fer this," confessed Eric as he brought him to the bed and lowered him onto the mattress. "But I didnae want ta pressure you, sweetheart."

 

"I kind of wish you had," answered Ronald breathlessly as he was laid on his back. Breathing heavily, he stared at Eric as the taller man removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor, before climbing onto the bed with him and covering his body with his own. He was all tawny grace and strength, and Ronald couldn't keep his hands off him as he eased his body over him. "Fuck, you're hot."

 

Eric chuckled and he helped Ronald out of his shirt before kissing his neck. Now chest to chest, the partnered reapers resumed exploring each other. "Been a long time," purred the Scotsman. "An' I wanted ye ta say when ya were ready. Like I said back when I asked ye ta date me; I can be patient."

 

Ronald slid his hands over Eric's shoulders and down his back, tracing the line of his spine. "No more waiting. Oh, um...do you have...stuff?"

 

Eric stopped kissing his neck and he looked down at him with a quizzical expression. "Wha' sort o' 'stuff' do ya mean, love?"

 

"You know...lube?" Ronald was kicking himself for not having thought to pick up any himself—especially since he'd been hoping this would happen soon.

 

"Ah, that." Eric grinned at him and he reached out to the bedside table to open the drawer. He produced an unopened tube of the substance for Ronald's inspection. "No' like I was expectin' this, o' course, but I've been keepin' on top of it since we started dating. Jus' replaced the old tube last week."

 

"Hmm, so you were prepared," teased Ronald with a glint in his eyes. "Couldn't wait to get me in bed, could ya?"

 

Eric laughed softly and set the tube down on the bed for later use. "Can't blame a man fer tryin' ta cover his bases. I didnae know when ye'd give me tha go-ahead, but nor did I want ta get hot 'n heavy only ta find I'd have ta make a last minute trip to tha store."

 

"I'm glad," admitted Ronald sincerely. "I never really plan ahead like that."

 

"Wull, ye don't bed-hop an' we've ne'er gone this far before," excused Erich with a shrug. He lowered his mouth to Ronald's and kissed him softly. "I wouldnae expect yeh ta think of carryin' it on ya."

 

Ronald squeezed the Scotsman's muscular ass. "Looks like I need to think about changing that, from now on."

 

"Mmm, no' a bad idea." Eric nuzzled his temple and thrust up against him, bumping the straining bulge in his pants against Ronald's. He grinned as the younger man bit his lip and moaned. "I think it's time we began, Ronnie."

 

~xox~

 

Whatever Ronald was picturing for this moment, it wasn't for Eric to strip him and have him lie on his stomach. Naked as well, the Scotsman began to massage him, starting with his shoulders and working his way down. "Jus' relax," he encouraged in that deep, sexy voice. "I know ya want yer first time ta be special, an' I mean ta make tha' happen."

 

Ronald closed his eyes and groaned as the older reaper's strong, sure fingers kneaded the tension away in his shoulder blades and back. He worked methodically, paying special attention to problem areas until they relaxed under his touch. Ron closed his eyes and sighed, feeling like he might drift off to sleep as his companion massaged all the way down to his butt, then lower to his legs. By the time Eric reached his ankles, he felt like he could float.

 

"Damn, ye've go' a cute little arse," commented Eric suddenly, and Ronald yelped when his palm suddenly smacked the right cheek, just enough to sting.

 

"Is that how you usually finish massages?" complained Ronald with a look over his shoulder. His ire faded immediately at the sight of his boyfriend sitting there with his legs folded beneath him and his prominent erection on display. "Uh, on second thought...spank me all ya want."

 

"Have a secret fetish, do ya?" Eric chuckled at him and he unscrewed the lid to the lubricant. Seeing this, Ronald tensed helplessly again. Eric noticed and he stroked his back soothingly. "It's a'right, sweetheart. Ya jus' need ta relax. Tha's why I massaged ya...but I s'pose I ruined that wi' tha smack, aye?"

 

"N-no, it's okay," Ronald assured him. The swat had actually made his junk twitch and dribble a little precum on the covers, but he couldn't deal with that right now.

 

Eric gently urged his legs apart and he situated himself between them. He placed the lubricant under his own folded legs—to warm it, Ron supposed—and he resumed massaging him. "I won't hurt ya if I can help it, Ronnie."

 

"I know," sighed Ronald, those magical hands again working their spell on him.

 

He folded his arms over the pillow and lay his head down on them, closing his eyes. He started to tense when those hands reached his butt again, but he made himself relax. He wanted this... _damn_ , did he want this. The bed moved as Eric shifted, and Ronald heard the snap of the seal breaking when Eric punctured it. Ronald swallowed and he involuntarily jumped when his companion pressed two fingers between the cleft of his buttocks and spread them.

 

"'S a'right, love," soothed Eric again, and then the fingers of his other hand touched Ronald's virgin, puckered entrance. They were slippery with the warmed lube and they rubbed in gentle circles around the ring, softening the area with care.

 

It felt nice. Ronald was faintly surprised. It was a more sensitive area than he'd have guessed, and the Scotsman's patient massage started to make him restless. He started to squirm, and Eric pinned him down by pressing his knees on the back of Ronald's.

 

"Be still, Ronnie," Eric chastised.

 

The younger reaper swallowed again and took another slow breath. "Sorry...it almost kind of tickles...oh...oh shit!"

 

Eric had stopped massaging his entrance to slip his fingers lower and rub his balls. It made Ronald want to squirm again and he bit his lip. He moaned as Eric palmed his sack and rolled it gently in his big hand. Ronald couldn't help but lift his ass a little and rub against the sheets. The friction against his naked erection amplified the tingling sensation he was getting from Eric's attention to his balls, and he whimpered.

 

"Aye, tha's better, innit?" purred Eric.

 

He stroked a finger over the perineum tissue between his groin and rectum, and it made a funny little thrill go through Ronald. He lifted his butt further, helpless against the urges rising within him. "E-Eric," he called breathlessly, uncertainly.

 

It was kind of embarrassing. There he was, renowned party boy and ladies' man, and he might as well have never been touched. He'd gotten hand jobs and blow jobs from his boyfriend plenty of times since they started dating, but this sort of touching really was new to him. Why the hell did he wait so long to push for more?

 

Rather than answer him, Eric stopped fondling his balls to press against his entrance again, letting the first digit slip in. Ronald instinctively clenched but the Scotsman held it there, rubbing the outer ring soothingly with his thumb. The discomfort eased up and Ronald relaxed again, only to be penetrated deeper. It hurt a bit, but Ronald was so horny he didn't care. He started to push back against it in an effort to take more in, but the hand Eric was using to spread him pressed down on his lower back to still him.

 

"Little bit at a time," murmured Eric. "We've go' tha whole night, sweets. Dinnae rush it."

 

"Th-this sucks," grunted Ronald. "I can't...touch you in this position."

 

Eric chuckled. "Soon enough, Ronnie. It's jus' easier ta get ye ready fer me, this way. Yer tight...don' want ta hurt ya."

 

The finger slid deeper until it was all the way in to the knuckle and Ronald's face took on a charming blush as it touched...something...that made him almost feel like he had to pee. "Um...what was...oh!"

 

Eric did it again, curling his finger and rubbing that spot until Ronald grabbed the pillow and shoved his face into it, biting it to contain a helpless moan. It withdrew and pushed back in slowly, tickling that spot again before withdrawing once more. More precum dribbled from Ronald's flushed erection to smear on the sheets as Eric began to steadily pump. With each little thrust, Ronald gasped and bit down on the pillow. He felt another finger enter him, and the rhythm picked up in speed. The discomfort faded away soon, and then Eric reached his other hand beneath Ronald's hips to grip his cock and stroke it in conjunction.

 

"Unh...ahh...AHH!"

 

He was going to come. Eric hadn't even put his dick in him yet and he was about to blow his load! "Eric! I...ohh!"

 

The Scotsman suddenly growled and withdrew his fingers. Ronald was flipped over onto his back, and the next thing he knew, his legs were propped over Eric's broad shoulders. Panting and practically seeing stars, Ronald stared up at him through crooked glasses as Eric squirted some more lube into his palm and began to slick it over his own erection. He looked up from his task and there was a blend of aggression and tenderness in his vivid gaze that should have contradicted one another, but didn't.

 

"Let's take these off," said Eric, and he removed his glasses to set them on the nightstand. He did the same with Ronald's, and he positioned himself over him with a lusty smirk. "Ya can touch me now, Ronnie."

 

Ronald started to do just that, but then the moist head of Eric's sex pressed into him and he ended up grabbing the bed sheets instead. A pained sound escaped his lips as he stretched to accommodate him, and no matter how he tried, he couldn't prevent the clenching. Eric pressed soft kisses on his cheeks, his nose and his lips as he pushed in just past the tip and held it there.

 

"It'll ease up," promised the Scotsman.

 

"H-hurts," admitted Ronald, his erection softening a little.

 

Eric glanced down, then met Ronald's eyes again. "Want me ta stop? I will, if it's too much."

 

Ronald shook his head desperately. He'd been wanting this so much, and he knew it had to get good eventually if the cries of pleasure he'd heard from Alan he'd overheard that day were any indication. "Nuh-uh. Don't pull out yet...just gimme a minute or so."

 

Eric kissed his sweating brow and held steady above him. "A'right, Ronnie. Jus' take some deep breaths an' try ta relax."

 

The younger reaper did his best to comply, trembling beneath him in anticipation of more pain as he reached up to grip his lover's shoulders. Eric kept kissing his face and throat, patiently holding still within him until the burning faded to a dull ache. After a little while, Ronald began to get restless again. It felt like teasing. Not quite in, not quite out...he wanted more or nothing. He moved his hands down beneath Eric's poised arms and he ran them over his back to cup his bottom.

 

"More," demanded Ronald after a moment's thought. His cock was hardening to full arousal again, and when he thought of how Eric's fingers had felt inside of him earlier, it made him hungry to see what that would be like with his length.

 

~xox~

 

Eric hesitated for a moment. He'd never actually been with a virgin before. Even his sweet former partner had been with someone before him, and he knew how impulsive Ronnie could be.

 

"What'cha waiting for?" panted Ronald with a strained smirk. "I know you've got a lot more to give me, big guy."

 

"I'm tryin' ta be careful, ye little flirt," scolded Eric.

 

"I know you won't break me," encouraged Ronald, giving his ass another squeeze. "I'm too valuable."

 

"That ye are," agreed the Scotsman with a smile. He carefully drove himself further in, and even as his body sung with pleasure at how snugly Ronald fit around his cock, he felt bad for the pained sound he made. He stopped again, still less than halfway in. "Och, yer so bleedin' tight! Sh-should've spent more time preparing ya..."

 

"It's okay," grunted Ronald after sucking in a few sharp breaths. He looked up at him and he gave his ass another squeeze. "More."

 

"Oh mother death help me," groaned Eric, and he rocked forward again, filling him slowly to the hilt and watching his eyes widen with a confused mixture of pain, pleasure and shock.

 

"F-fuck," Ronald groaned. "It...it's right against that...hunh!" He tossed his head and dug his fingers into Eric's rump, his breath catching as the older reaper shifted a little.

 

"There," Ronald moaned. "Right...fucking...there!"

 

Guessing what he meant, Eric withdrew to the tip and slowly pushed back in, making sure to keep the angle consistent. His eyes unfocused with pleasure and he clenched his jaw. "Righ' there?" he breathed.

 

Ronald blushed again and nodded convulsively. "Still hurts but...feels good too...Oh!"

 

Eric had withdrawn and thrust again, and Ronald's body tensed in a way that had nothing to do with pain. Smiling in relief that he could give him pleasure to counter the discomfort, Eric began to move with slow, deep strokes. It had been so long since he'd had a lover wrapped around him, panting in his ear.

 

"Ronnie," he growled, trying to keep his aggression at bay. He saw Ronald's toes curl from the corner of his eye and he carefully picked up the pace, still keeping his thrusts gentle even as he quickened them.

 

"Sh-sh-shit," stuttered Ronald with feeling, and he clung to him helplessly. His erection slapped against his stomach as Eric put a little more force behind his motions. The bed started to creak and bang against the wall. "Eric...oh god...don't...stop!"

 

"Pretty demandin' fer a virgin," teased the Scotsman raggedly, but he was loving it. First time or not, Ronald was not a shy lover. His rampant vocalizations spurred him on, and Eric started pounding him vigorously when he felt certain that he wasn't hurting him anymore.

 

"Damn...right!" Ronald started to move beneath him as much as the position would allow, instinctively lifting his hips to meet the bigger man's strokes. "Aah...oh...c-coming! Eric, I'm...holy shiiiit!"

 

The wet splatter of Ronald's gratification coated Eric's stomach, and he kissed him hard, feeling his sex twitching against his belly. "Aye," he breathed happily. "An' there's plenty more ta come, love."

 

He lasted for another two minutes, before he finished inside of Ronald and had to stop to catch his breath. He was trembling and panting and sweating, but he felt alive again in a way he'd nearly forgotten. He kissed his lover softly, basking in the afterglow with his softening flesh still buried deep inside of him. He took his time loving on him, easing his legs off of his shoulders and stroking his body with tender care.

 

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart," he sighed, resting his forehead against Ronald's shoulder.

 

~xox~

 

Ronald grinned like an idiot and combed his fingers through Eric's mussed, sweat-damp hair. He was sore, but it wasn't bad. There was something super intimate about the feel of Eric still inside of him, his powerful, tawny form pinning him down.

 

"That was great," he sighed sincerely when he felt he could speak again. He almost asked when they could have an encore, but then he felt the length of Eric's shaft inside of him swelling up again. "Um...you getting hard again?"

 

Eric lifted his head off his shoulder and smiled down at him. "Told ya there was more ta come, din't I?" He withdrew slowly and pushed back in, his stiffening flesh sliding against the walls of Ronald's passage enticingly.

 

"Thought...you meant later," said Ronald with a gasp. Damn, it felt good. It still hurt a little, but he liked it anyway.

 

"We dun' have ta do it again so soon, if yer too sore," offered the Scotsman solicitously.

 

Ronald shook his head. He was starting to get hard again, too. "Sooner's better than later."

 

Eric smiled at him and kissed him deeply.

 

~xox~

 

They must have gone at it for another hour after that. Eric took him on his back, on his side and then on his knees, and he came again, had a breather, then kept going until he was utterly spent. Ronald counted three more climaxes for himself before Eric was finally too drained to go on, and they lay there panting together for a good while before the Scotsman mustered the energy to get up and pull the bedding off to change it. Ronald helped him on wobbly legs, feeling bruised inside and out but utterly gratified by the experience. He was a little startled to find that it was after midnight, by the time they bedded down together to go to sleep.

 

"Hey Eric?" mumbled Ronald as he lay on top of the bigger reaper.

 

"Mm?"

 

Ronald lifted his head off his chest and looked at him with sleepy eyes. "I was good, right? I mean for a guy that never did that before?"

 

Eric huffed a soft laugh and stroked his hair. "Better 'n good. Like I said; ye've go' instincts, an' it almost scares me ta think o' just _how_ good ye'll get as ya get used to it."

 

Ronald smiled happily and sighed, laying his head back down on his partner's broad chest. "I'll try not to break ya."

 

Eric snorted and rubbed his back. "Thanks."

 

~xox~

 

-To be continued        


End file.
